fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gusket's Musket
What classifies as a human enemy? I've killed tons of mercinaries and my bar for the 300 Human Enemies hasn't moved. :Human enemies are Mercenaries, Royal Guards and Sand Furies. So if you've been killing mercenaries with the rifle, then the bar should be moving. I think sometimes it doesn't look like it's moved, but it actually has. Try attempting to increase a bar on another weapon for a while and come back to this one later. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sand Furies count as humans??? odd, considering we don't know if they actually are humans. Agow95 19:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was using another weapon that required human kills for upgrades and killing the Furies in Sandfall Palace put me up to the upgrade level. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Barrel morph? I really like the barrel for this weapon but want it for the Hero Rifle, anyone know which one it is? And how to obtain it?--Alpha Lycos 14:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure which it is, but I've heard that some of the DLC weapons have styles that can't be gotten through the Hero Weapon morphs, so it may be one of them. I'll have to have a closer look at Gusket's though when I've got the game on sometime; I can't tell much from the pic on the page because it's a bit bright. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I noticed that the handle of the rifle also makes each barrel look different. Gusket's Musket can be obtained but just need to work out which barrel it has as with the bone handle it will look that way. Its either Onyx, Clockwork or one other that I forgot the name of.--Alpha Lycos 04:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) After testing I figured out the closest one is the Balverine design. Its not exact but is close enough--Alpha Lycos 14:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The Organic Barrel is exclusively for the Gusket Musket, and cannot be applied to any other rifle. Maybe this has been changed by Lionhead I just recently became an on-line gamer and recieved this weapon as a free download. I noted the ranged level 1, 2, 3 and 5 base damage. I can check level 0 and 4 soon enough. This may have changed since this page was created. If anyone wants to check and comment, please do.Garry Damrau(talk) 08:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Mixed Augmentations and Rewards I really feel that the augmentations and rewards for this rifle are mismatched. They appear to be shifted.This is shown in that 'Hireling' unlocks '+8 extra damage', 'Freak' unlocks '+30% damage vs. human enemies', and 'Liquidator' unlocks 'gain money with each hit'. It would seem more correct if 'Hireling' augmentation unlocked 'gain money with each hit', if 'Freak' unlocked '+8 extra damage', and if 'Liquidator' unlocked '+30% damage vs. human enemies'. What I've also noticed is that 'Hireling' is easiest completed first, 'Freak' next, and 'Liquidator' last. Even so, the order of the augmentations from top to bottom is as follows: 'Liquidator' is first, 'Hireling' is next, and 'Freak' is last. In terms of rewards, 'gain money with each hit' is first, '+8 extra damage' is next, and '+30% damage vs. human enemies' is last. Because of the easiest order of completion listed above, and the corresponding rewards, I feel that the rewards themselves are in the right place. The augmentations should be shifted upward, so 'Hireling' would be first, 'Freak' would be next, and 'Liquidator' would be last. With this order, the augmentations would be listed in the best order and would correspond with the correct respective rewards. You're right about the name of the upgrade being mismatched from the reward but remember that the upgrade name is based on HOW you get it, not WHAT you get. As far as the order you get them in, I found that 'Hireling' was easiest, as you said, but 'Liquidator' can be easily done the first time you go through Shifting Sands. The Shadows, that are attacking Walter there, are considered Human and you can keep your distance and shot as many as you want all day and they don't attack you. The 'Freak' upgrade is easy to unlock after you become monarch simply by removing $1 million gold from the Treasury.-Garry Damrau(talk) 02:51, July 28, 2014 (UTC)